1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to draining fluids and, in particular, to draining fluids from a structure on a mobile platform. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for draining fluid away from the structure during various stages of operation of the mobile platform.
2. Background
Drainage systems are often used to drain fluids from mobile platforms. For example, a drainage system may be used to drain fluids from an aircraft during operation of the aircraft. A drainage system may be used to drain leaking fuel, hydraulic fluid, water, or other types of fluids from the structure. These drainage systems are employed to dispose of unneeded fluids and prevent undesired contact between the drained fluids and the mobile platform.
Some drainage systems include a drainage tube extending from the outer surface of the structure. The length, size, and shape of the drainage tube may be altered to modify the amount of fluid drained from the tube. For instance, the size of an opening in the tube may be increased to increase the amount of fluid drained from the tube. Gravity causes the fluid to flow out of the structure, through the drainage tube, and into the environment surrounding the mobile platform.
During movement, the forward motion of the mobile platform may force the fluid draining from the drainage tube back onto the structure. Contact between the drained fluid and the mobile platform may be undesirable in some instances. For example, re-entry of fluids into an aircraft engine may degrade performance of the engine. Some fluids may cause inconsistencies in the paint on the structure. These inconsistencies may reduce the aesthetics of the structure and may result in repainting of portions of the structure.
To prevent fluid from being forced back onto the mobile platform during flight, the drainage tube may be lengthened to provide a desired drainage path for the fluid. Shields also may be placed over the drainage tube to reduce back splatter of the fluid onto the mobile platform. These modifications, however, may increase the weight of the drainage system more than desired and increase the drag of the mobile platform.
Further, longer drainage systems may not provide a desired level of clearance above the ground as the mobile platform moves on the ground. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.